


The Nickname

by Jinisgreat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Gyuhao, M/M, Nicknames, SUCH FLUFF, they like each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinisgreat/pseuds/Jinisgreat
Summary: How minghao got his nickname, The8.





	The Nickname

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small little excerpt from a multi chapter fic about gyuhao on aff. I was rereading it and thought this would be a cute one shot. I aged them up from what the original flashback in my story was but other than that it is the same.

The8 had been a nickname Mingyu gave Minghao in High school. They had been skipping class one day and sitting at a park on the edge of a giant fountain, talking about nothing in particular. Mingyu was teasing Minghao about his height, again. It wasn’t that Minghao was ever short, Mingyu was just unusually tall and still is. Minghao never took it too seriously, but that day he had failed his math test, spilt milk down his shirt at lunch, and now he was getting teased by a giant puppy like oaf. Mingyu was laughing at one of his own jokes he had just made, Minghao was fuming and pushed Mingyu back into the shallow fountain.  
“AHHH WHAT THE FUCK MINGHAO!!!” Mingyu screamed soaking head to toe now from being pushed head first into the fountain. Minghao had completely forgotten his annoyance for the older and was laughing so hard he thought he was going to pee himself.  
“WHAT? DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?” Mingyu said, more fake annoyed and playful than actually pissed. He started to climb out of the fountain reaching for Minghao to drag him in with him, but Minghao is quicker and bolted away from the fountain. MIngyu chased the dry boy. Minghao thought he had lost Mingyu when he hid behind a tree, down a walking path a little away from the center of the park. He looked at the center of the park and tried to catch his breath, right as he was about to turn around he felt a pair of wet hands on his hips holding him against the tree prohibiting him from moving.  
“Caught yah” Mingyu breathed out as he himself tried to catch his breath.  
“Oh no, I am so scared.” Minghao fained terror.  
“I hate you so much.” Mingyu said with a grin on his face, clearly not meaning it. He lets go of Minghao and sat down in front of him. Minghao followed and sat down too leaning against the tree.  
“No you don’t, I am your number 1 favorite person.” Minghao said.  
“Nah, you’re like the number 8 on my list.” Mingyu laid back staring up at the trees lying parallel to the trunk of the tree Minghao laid next to him, close but not touching.  
“Oh really, I didn’t even know you knew 7 other people.”  
“Well I do and you are the8 on the list of my favorite people” Mingyu had been saying this to be mean but Minghao was half blushing from the thought of being on a list of Mingyu’s favorite people. He was looking up at the blue sky filtering through the tree branches, feeling the cool fall weather. He felt Mingyu’s hand touching his own, he looked over at Mingyu smiling at him. Minghao’s stomach dropped in the most pleasant way. He felt so happy to just be next to this hot mess of a boy. Mingyu’s fingers started to intertwine with Minghao’s, that is when Minghao panicked and pulled his hand away not being able to look at him for a second. He would love to form (a relationship? Boyfriends? A fling?) Something with Mingyu but, he was scared. What if this was not Mingyu’s intention, what if he just liked skinship? He couldn’t possible like a scrawny boy, he probably wanted a plump woman. That is what he kept telling himself.  
MIngyu’s smile faltered for a second when Minghao pulled his hand away. The younger had been blushing so hard making Mingyu think he may actually liked him, a lanky, overgrown puppy, so he had taken a chance. He regretted it, but only a little. Minghao broke the silence  
“Shut up, you know what? You aren’t even on my list of favorite people.” Minghao poked at him teasingingly.  
“Whatever you say The8” Mingyu said smile coming back to his lips looking at the younger blushing again at the nickname.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like??  
> Would you read my whole gyuhao fic if I posted it on here? I thought about it.


End file.
